My Bad Girl is Gonna Go Good
by TaggertShare
Summary: Beastly and his expectant Mate Sweet Treat are cut off from Carealot by flood waters. As she goes into labor they get help from an unlikely person. Shreeky helps to deliver their piglets. Warning: contains a birth scene of three little piggys.


Beastly Boar was worried as he looked at the rising Rainbow River. The water level was getting close to the bottom of the bridge. If it got any higher the humble hut he, his Mate Sweet Treat Pig, Treat Heart Pig, and Messy Bear shared would be cut off from the rest of Carealot. A hoof landed on his shoulder. "We will be alright Honey, the house is on high ground."

Beastly turned and looked into the eyes of his Mate. He put his arms around her as best he could. It was hard enough to put his arms around the plump piggy when they first fell in love. Now her belly was swelled with the burden of unborn piglets. Beastly lowered his right hoof and lovingly stroked her belly. "I worry about you. If any thing were to happen to you I couldn't go on living. I love you so much!"

"Oh Beastly!" As Sweet Treat hugged her Mate she was careful not to knock him off his hooves. His weak leg was shackled in a leg brace. Polio may have weakened his leg. It hadn't weakened his spirit. At times it was easy to forget the fun loving Beastly had a disability. More than once she had knocked him off his hooves. Beastly would always get back up and laugh, saying "you knocked me off my hooves, guess I fell in love!" As the happy couple went back inside the hut the rain began to fall again.

Meanwhile Treat Heart and Messy Bear were finishing up some shopping in Carealot. Treat Heart felt uneasy about the weather. It would be just like her sister to have her babies on a such foul day. "We had better get on home" she said to Messy Bear. They were nearly home when they were turned back by Loyal Heart Dog. The bridge was closed, water was lapping over it. They would have to spend the night as his guests.

Shreeky was enjoying the damp day. Uncle No Heart was at a Magicians Convention. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone. The always independent minded teenager had convinced him she was now old enough to take care of herself. There were times she missed having Beastly around. It is tough enough being a human teenager. Shreeky had to deal with being a teenage female Wizard. With no Parents or siblings she had to get answers to tough questions from her Uncle or his mistress. Beastly had also tried to help her understand life. Life often got very strange for Shreeky. She seemed to thrive on living the odd life.

Part of that odd life was having been raised with Beastly. The cursed Wild Boar with human traits was like a step brother to her. Although she had often seemed irritated with him she was actually fond of him. They had gone through many of life's trials and errors together. She smiled to herself as she remembered how Mistress Black Heart tried to answer her questions about how boys and girls are different. Mistress Black Heart had let Shreeky help change her twin niece and nephew's diapers. The next day Shreeky could hear Beastly peeing in the bathroom. She tried some magic to see if she could make the bathroom door "accidently" swing open.

For once her magic had worked. The door popped open and poor Beastly peed all over the toilet as he flinched in surprise. As his nose changed color in a blush, Shreeky apologized for the intrusion on his privacy. She had a hard time not to laugh at his misfortune. She now had a few answers to life's questions. Beastly really was a boy, a boy who kept everything tucked in a pouch. Later that day she bought Beastly an ice cream cone as a way of apologizing. Yes, she did have feelings for him. Even Shreeky could have a guilty conscience.

Shreeky sighed. When her uncle had thrown Beastly out of the Castle she had thought little of it. Life must go on. Now she often found herself wondering how the little pest was doing. Oh well, time to fix a snack. In the distance she suddenly heard a strange sound.

Sweet Treat had just left the bathroom when it happened. Her water broke. She suddenly felt the pangs that signaled she would soon be a mommy piggy. As she went to tell Beastly she heard a loud crash. The Rainbow River had washed out the bridge. They were now cut off from Carealot. In the opposite direction down the road loomed No Heart's Castle. It was the nearest inhabited structure now accessible to the Pig family's home.

Shreeky was just getting into a book when a frantic knocking came at the door. When she opened the door she was shocked to see Beastly standing there. He had no jacket on and was soaked. "What in blazes are you doing here!" Shreeky yelled. Beastly looked as if he were about to cry. "It's Sweet Treat! She's about to have her babies! The bridge is out, we need help. I don't know how to deliver babies!"

"Well neither do I, but as a girl I guess I should help a girl in labor. Let's go." Despite his leg brace Beastly quickly led Shreeky through the dark gloomy night. Sweet Treat cried in relief when Beastly and Shreeky rushed in. The thought of being alone while giving birth was terrifying to her. She knew neither Beastly nor Shreeky had any experience in delivering babies. Just their presence provided comfort.

Shreeky felt genuine sympathy for the plump Sow Piggy. She suddenly thought of what it would be like if it were her in labor. Her mind flashed back to the book on child birth Mistress Blackheart had given to her. A sudden feeling of maturity struck her. By golly, those little piggies were going to be born alive and well. She would see to that!

"Get a pan of warm soapy water in here Beastly. Also find some clean towels. Sterilize some scissors, I may need to cut umbilical cords." "I'll get them right away" said Beastly. Beastly was amazed at how calm Shreeky seemed to be. She was the calm in the storm. She was the bridge over troubled waters that would not give. She gave him hope and confidence, together they would help Sweet Treat deliver new life into the World.

"Okay, Mommy Piggy," Shreeky said to the panting Sweet Treat. "Take some deep breaths. When you feel a contraction start, push with your muscles." "Okay, and thanks for the help. You are a true neighbor. Here comes a contraction now." Beastly walked into the room and laid out towels on their newly acquired changing table. In a glass was a pair of scissors. Beastly then took Sweet Treat by the hoof. "Well Honey, let's get started as a family."

Shreeky could see a small set of hooves and a little snout emerge from the Sow's vagina. She braced herself as she waited to feel another contraction course its way through the Sow's body. "Okay, give it your all!" Suddenly there was a little squeal. Beastly's eyes went wide and teary as Shreeky set a new born piggy on one of the towels. "What are boy and girl piggies called?" Beastly's voice was quivering as he said "a boy is called a boar, a girl is a sow."

Before Shreeky could say anything else piglet number two entered the World. Like his sister before him he let out a little squeal to announce his entry into the World. After the third and last one was being wiped dry by Shreeky she turned to Beastly. "Well, you guys have a sow, a boar, and a sow. Congratulations! From the sound of things I think they will be fine." Three little piglets lay bundled on the table. Shreeky tenderly took them to their Mother. As their Mommy and Daddy took turns holding them Shreeky watched with a sense of pride. She had helped to deliver three babies. Maybe she wasn't such a bad girl after all.

Shreeky and Beastly carried the little piglets to three little cribs. Shreeky calmly disposed of the afterbirth. Sweet Treat was given a quick sponge bath. "Okay Mommy, get some rest" Shreeky said. Sweet Treat smiled. "Okay, but you two also look like you could use a nap." Shreeky walked to a couch and flopped down. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, but she also felt ecstatic. As Beastly threw a blanket over her he said "thanks Shreeky, you really are like family to me." Shreeky smiled, "one thing I can say about you is you have always made my life interesting." She soon dozed off to pleasant dreams. A storm may rage outside, but inside the hut there was a scene of peace and tranquility.

As morning dawned The Care Power Team arrived at the washed out bridge. Treat Heart and Messy Bear watched anxiously as a pontoon bridge was erected. The river was still running high, but to everyone's relief the temporary bridge held. There was an anxious moment after Funshine knocked on the door. As the door opened Funshine was shocked to see Beastly holding a piglet. "Is everyone alright in here?" asked Funshine. Beastly was all smiles. "We're all fine, this little guy here is Pepperjack. Come in and close the door."

Funshine signaled for the others to follow him. As the Care Power Team members, Messy Bear, and Treat Heart entered they were in for a surprise. Sweet Treat was sitting up in a bed with a little piglet suckling on her. They were really surprised to see Shreeky at the changing table. She was trying her best to get a diaper on a wiggly piglet. Treat Heart was speechless. Messy Bear could only blurt out "you had your babies!"

Sweet Treat was beaming. "I sure did! You've met our little boar, Pepperjack. This little sow getting a drink is Candy. The little squirmer getting changed is our other sow, Taffy. Don't be alarmed about Shreeky being here. She helped deliver the babies. She made an awesome midwife. We would have been lost without her help."

Funshine looked at Cheer. "You stay here and check on the newborns. We'll go and get Take Care Bear, the doc can give them a thorough check up. She'll never believe this story! Shreeky, please stay until we get back. I'm sure the doc will want to talk to you." Cheer quickly scribbled something on a note pad. "Give this to Tender Heart before you come back, also show it to the doctor." "Sure thing" said Funshine as he and The Care Power Team left.

As Cheer examined the babies she couldn't help to ooh and aw. She noticed that Shreeky had started to look a bit uneasy. "You did a great job Shreeky. You've really grown up a lot. I hope your uncle can appreciate what you did." Shreeky shuffled her feet. "I hope so too. I don't know how he's going to feel knowing I helped a Care Cousin. No matter what happens it was worth it. Seeing a baby get born gives one a whole new appreciation of life. I used to think that I would never want to get pregnant. Now I hope I do get a chance to be a Mother someday."

"You will make a good Mommy, Shreeky" said Beastly. "You were fun to be with growing up. Even though you sometimes got mad at me we could always find something fun to do. We may be different species but you were like a step sister to me. Don't worry about your Uncle. He may have kicked me out of his castle, but he can never kick you out of my heart. You helped a Mother to be who needed help. Even No Heart should appreciate that."

There was a knock at the door. Treat Heart let Funshine and Take Care Bear in. Take Care had her doctor's bag, Funshine had a package. As the doctor examined the piglets little squeals and grunts could be heard. "You did as well any professional midwife, Shreeky. Cheer's note said you deserve some honors." She took the package from Funshine. "Here is a certificate, you are now an honorary Midwife. You should consider a career in the medical field."

"Thanks" said Shreeky. "I think I've had enough of the medical profession. I must say this has been an enlightening experience. Thanks for the good words you put in your note Cheer." "You deserve a lot for what you did" Cheer said as she handed Taffy to her Mother. Shreeky walked up to the bed. Taffy immediately latched on to her Mother to get some milk. "I have to get home now Sweet Treat. I wish you and the babies the best of luck."

Sweet Treat was beaming with joy as she fed Taffy. As she looked up at Shreeky there was a gleam in her eyes. "Thank you for everything you did, Shreeky. You helped to deliver the greatest gifts I ever got. Beastly and I have something to give you before you leave." Beastly handed her a large envelope. "Here's a Thank You Card and a picture of the babies with me and Sweet Treat. You helped to make us a family. You have always been like family to me." Shreeky gave Beastly a hug. "I hate to admit it but you will always be like a brother to me. Don't you two, I mean you five, be strangers. I'll keep in touch with you." Shreeky headed home with the large envelope and the package tucked securely under her arm.

Later that day she heard her Uncle arrive at the door. As she let him in she asked "how was the Convention?" "Boring" he replied. "I see you made it through the night. How did everything go?" Shreeky handed him the package. "You won't believe the night I had!" she exclaimed. As he looked at her Honorary Midwife Certificate she gave him the details of her incredible ordeal.

"I hope you aren't too mad at me for helping them" she said at the end of her story. "I just couldn't say no to an expectant Mother who needed help, even if she is a Care Cousin." No Heart did something out of character, he chuckled. "Babies are babies, it doesn't matter if they are Human, animal, Care Bear or Care Cousin. You did the right thing, and I am very proud of you. You are like a daughter to me. If I had a heart I would give you a hug."

As he handed the Certificate back to her he chuckled again. "Delivering babies. I think my bad girl is gonna go good!"

Shreeky laughed. "Uncle No Heart, you always know just what to say!"


End file.
